narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Natalieuciha
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:SasuHina-Embrace-sasuke-and-hinata-22443076-520-510.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hikaru89 (talk) 05:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) With reason i do not remember ever seeing the images officially in google are very good drawings (talk) 20:45, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Lesya is an artist, she paints, and drawing very good.-- (talk) 22:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Pixtures Natalie, I noticed you're uploading more NaruSaku pics. They are all beautiful and we appreciate them, but I also noticed that you're not giving the credit for their rightful owners in any of them. Please leave the credits in the pictures description before uploading new ones. We don't want to have those illustrators mad at us. Please check the MoS, there's a "how-to-do" picture in there explaining how you can do that. Please don't start saying that'm stalking you or something. You're not the first one to receive this message, it's just a reminder. Thank you Hikaru89 (talk) Yes. That's exactly what we are doing. We don't ask for you to go asking permission for the owners, but at least give credit to them in the description of the pictures. I know it sound like a lot trouble, but if you're not gonna take responsability for the pics you upload, then don't upload them at all. It doesn't matter if the pics are from FB it's not hard to find the original sources. You can always use google images by similarity for that. Please if you are going to upload the pics, yes, give credit by putting the name of the original illustrators in each pic's description, otherwise don't upload more pictures. Thank you Hikaru89 (talk) All my recent uploaded pics have credit to the owner in their description as well a link for their official pages. If not it's because I really couldn't find the original illustrator anywhere in the internet after a prepor search. But yeah my old uploads are not credited yet because we only decided to do that and how to do that some time after I uploaded those. But I alwyas do that when I can, and hopefully all of them will be credited. I'm not asking you to do that in one day. Nor that I'll delete those if you don't do it. But please since now you know that's how we want things to work, try doing that at least with future pictures. I unserstandit sounds like a lot work, but have in mind this is a wiki not an image database. Thank you Hikaru89 (talk) No problem ^^. If you want I can try to find the ones of those last pictures for you later. Usually when I got a pic from some place that does not have the original source, I use google images to find the same picture from diferent places. It usually works specially if the original illustrators are from DA or Pixiv. Anyway, thanks for understanding and don't worry about past pictures. Hikaru89 (talk) Hello!! Sorry for replying so late!! I can't remember the which chapter that cute narusaku moment it's from, but I've no doubt it's a filler. If my memory doesn't fail me, I'm qute sure it's from the filler chapters after Pain Invasion, around the where this spy girl from a random village accidentally kissed Kakashi. If I find out the numbre of the episode, you'll be the first one to know it! Natsue (talk) 03:16, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Charasuke - RtN I didn't even know that exist XD Now that I read everything, it's kind of messed up. He's not attracted to Hinata, but to Ino, since she was in Hinata's body. LOL Anyway, I think it's better not to add that info, because those are not Sasuke or Hinata. We don't add MenmaHina stuff in the NaruHina page right? I think that to use that we should create a RtN SasuHina page, just like MenmaHina. But that's something that can be discussed. Hikaru89 (talk) Haha I know. What I meant was that Sasuke suddenly noticed "Hinata" because of that change of behaviour. So to me it sounded like he suddenly felt attracted to this new "hinata's personality" which was Ino's ^^ But yeah, I can see this being interpreted as SasuHina too, it's quite confuse XD I just wish we could have seem how the RtN Sakura was... I bet she would hit Sasuke, just like the real Sakura hits naruto XD Hikaru89 (talk) Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't get that first thing you said... I never said that Charasyku liking Ino/Hinata meant anything to real Sasuke or real hinata... Sorry if it sounded that way, i didn't mean at all ^^" Yeah, I know. But I would expect that more because almost everything in RtN is opposites. So if the real Sakura ahve a crush on Sasuke, than RtN Sakura probably didn't, specially considering Charasuke's personality ^^ Yeah, i believe Menma and RtN Sakura could probably be a couple, considering what his mom said in the movie ^^ That's another character I wish we could know more... Menma, what was his real personality? We only met the brainwashed, possessed Menma so... That's something I can't answer you. It's about the sites configuration, and in the wiki gifs don't work unless if you go to the archive's page. There's no point in putting gifs in the articles since they will only appear as the first pic of the gif. So you putting a gif in the article won't be any diferent of putting a picture. If you really wanna an answer for that I suggest you to try asking in the central. They might know how to explain it to you. Hikaru89 (talk) NaruSaku Pics/Vids Removal Natalieuchia-san, I'm sorry about removing the pics with the most important info in them, but I just though the page looked so cluttered and unorganized. And about the thing with adding pics on every paragraph...I honestly think that the page would look very cluttered. I mean, some paragraphs might be short and some might be long, which means that there will continue to have so much pictures, that it will look very messy and unprofessional. Remember, each page isn't meant to compete against other pages, it is meant to share the moments each pairing has and the fans for that pairing edit the page. But I was trying to help. Sorry, again, if I didn't help. If you wanted them back, you can talk to Hikaru-chan or SSK-chan. As for me removing the manga scans on that same page. Yes, I know that the poll is still going on. I just though that anime pics would look more better, besides boring black and white long manga scans. I think if we are going to add manga scans, we should at least have only that moment and not every scan that has to do with that moment. Now for the SasuSaku page. Yes, that page is something you have complained about to both admins. About that, what my whole purpose for the NaruSaku page was to add each arc name, which I have asked Hikaru-chan about on his talk page. While doing that, I couldn't, because of the pictures. Natalieuchia-san, did you know that you can resize the pic? I couldn't add most of the arc names because the pics were too large. And about the SS page, the pics aren't that large, but what I don't like about it is that I think it has too many manga scans, even though the poll is still going on. Yes, the page is getting quite cluttered, but the pics still allow the editor to add the arc names, that is why I didn't check it. I took a quick look to find the arc names there, then went busily onto the NS page. If you still disagree with me, we can both have a talk to one or both admins about this. Skygal648 (talk) 01:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, sorry not replying. The internet connection here is awful! I tried to send you a message before but I failed four times and gave up. Anyway, I'll talk with SSK-san about the deletion of pics and see what we can do about it. Hmmm I don't see a reason to create Unofficial Evidence for SH (RtN) considering they are an unofficial pairing themselves. As for the pics deletions, I talked with SSK-san after you message me. I completely understand your point about tasteful nudity and explicit pics. A picture of a nude character doesn't mean that it's sexual explicit. On the other hand, don't forget that our wiki was considered open to all ages, so what we consider as tasteful nudity might not have the same effect in kids and young teens. But most importantly, don't forget the point of the wiki and the gallery section. We're not an image database, so we are not using the galleries to give ALL the beautiful artworks for the fans. Basically what I'm saying is: "Better safe than sorry", whatever a picture is actually inapropriated or not, if it CAN be considered inapropriated, maybe it's better to just remove it. It's not like the pairing fans won't be able to find them somewhere else. Hikaru89 (talk) 20:11, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much natalie-chan! I'm glad to read that you also agree with me on that matter. And there's nothing about to apologize, you're free to discuss what you feel it should be discussed, don't feel bad if it ended up being somehow messy. It can happen u v u/ The very true is that this wiki is not biased, but people outside thinks so without explaing why, but I do know. I mean, it's very easy to get that idea, especially if you you're a fan of narusaku, like us for example. It's a big stigma going on, result of ages of unnecesay bashing towards us Natsue (talk) 02:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) NS gallery Hey Natalie. I'm confused actually. You mean that you're not able to upload more pics? I checked the article's history and the last 4 editions were yours and then mine from when I edited the Quotes sections. My last editions were just the ones I did yesterday that were messed up due the troll user. But I just noticed that there's a code after the gallery section that shouldn't be there. I'll see what I can do. Let me know if the problem continues. Thank you for letting me know Hikaru89 (talk) 18:08, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Natalie, Thanks for keeping in check with the new users these past upcoming weeks. I'm seeing that you and Michiyo are still having trouble with grammar checks, am I right? I've comed up with a plan to help resolve it a bit and makes things run a little smoother. But first of all, do you have access to an Word Doc or such to check for grammar and spelling? For example, Microsoft Word. If you do, I highly recommend copying and pasting the information. Remember to not change the font as well^^ Again, thanks so much for all your continous efforts. - SSK ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 01:48, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Ohh, I see, it's alright then^^ About Microsoft Word, I'm not so sure if there's a free version. Not that I know of. Yes, I often use MO to check my grammar. It probably misses a couple, but you know the squiggly green line under the sentences/words that sometimes appear? Green is grammar while red is spelling error. As for Michiyo, I already messaged her about the plan to help make the editing's run a little smoother. Since english isn't her first language, it's alright. It takes practice^^ And are the galleries really locked? I'm not sure since I wasn't the one to lock them. Sometimes bugs randomly appear on this site. I'll check it out and try to fix it. Thanks for notifying me. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 22:27, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Galleries - Fixed Hi Natalie, that galleries are fixed now.^^ It was probably just a bug that came onto this wiki. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 22:47, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Natalie, If you're looking to why I disabled the comments, please check here. [ x ] Me and Michiyo as well as a third party admin decided that disabling the comments and moving it the forums would be better. Please leave a comment to the thread if you'd like to talk about it. Thank you. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 21:33, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Your picture from the Video Games Section in The Couple Tab Hi, I remember you don't really like me delete your videos in the "Openings/Endings Section" before so I am here to tell you that I have deleted one of your picture from "Video Games Section" because I have add 2 new evidence (one of them is NaruHina/NaruSaku evidence (opinion is depends on that person) and another one is NaruSaku evidence) in that section so it will look messy if I didn't delete your picture but don't worry! I didn't delete your video! Besides that, even though your picture is not in that section at "The Couple Tab" anymore, your picture can still be seen in the "Gallery Tab" in the "Video Games Section"! That all! MichiyoChiba (talk) 09:22, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi Natalie and yes, those pages had been removed. The reason for the deletion was due to the pages being incomplete and not having information on them. However, if you want me to undo the deletion, just let me know and I'll undo it for you. ^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 21:07, April 14, 2014 (UTC) NS - Evidence Page? Oh, btw Natalie. May I ask where you got the information from the databook ( you were the one that edited, right? ) "'' in Sakura's section about Naruto,it's mentioned that she also looks Naruto's way despite loving Sasuke at that moment,but it is also mentioned that she might happen to love Naruto in the future''. " If I'm not right, please correct me but it was written differently and had different interpretations. I remember it saying that although Naruto is by her side, she only thinks of Sasuke or something along those lines. I just want a little clearification. Thank you^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 21:13, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Aww, how adorable! Lol, thanks so much for showing me. May I ask if you added it to the Quotes section yet? I think the NS fans would just adore it. Btw, is it alright if I edit the summary you wrote for the Databook in the evidence's section? I just want to fix a couple grammars and make it a little more clearer^^ Oh! Btw, here are the pages you requested to be restored. I'll just link them up here so you can just click on them to continue your wanted editions/revisions; ShinoIno ,ItaTema, ItaHina ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 01:10, April 16, 2014 (UTC) You don't have to link them up, I already restored them. Just click on the names and it should send you to the page. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 21:01, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I changed it. Is it? I thought it was Kankuro that called Sakura, Naruto's gf during their first encounter. Or was it just Konohamaru? Hmm.. I might have to relook at it. What episode/scene was that at may I ask? ( Ino calling Naruto to be Sakura's bf ). If it was a filler part of an episode, just remove that part to the Unofficial section. If possible, can you show me a manga panel of it so I can rechange it? Thanks^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 22:31, April 16, 2014 (UTC) They're still there. You just have to type in the name accordingly to find the page now for some reason. Use the respective capital letters. ItaTema, ShinoIno and whatever. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 15:49, April 27, 2014 (UTC) You're the same too! Why do you even bother to remove the picture when you should ask the admin first weather that picture is ok or not -_- You should have just leave it and message the admin first! So same thing for you, "stop being such a troll and don't remove or edit or add anything until the admin say so!". Besides that, if that picture is not allowed, the admin herself will delete it after you message her -_- In the manga, it is proven that Sasuke and Naruto are close friend "He threw away his friend". (though, I wanted yaoi couple to be canon T.T ). By the way, you are right that love can mean something else and but in databook 2 (Haruno Sakura's Profile) says "Sasuke left the village. Sakura’s feelings have not yet reached him. Naturally lonely and peace-loving, the loss of one teammate causes her great pain. Sakura cannot understand why Sasuke is throwing away his village and his friends."